Una cucharada de su propio chocolate
by Adry Thaisho
Summary: Aome, es engañada por Sessh, al hacerle creer que la amaba, pero no era cierto; al parecer el lo único que quería era adueñarse de la fabrica de la cual Aome, era dueña. Ella decepcionada decide irse, pero volverá años mas tarde con una nueva Identidad y apariencia para darle a el Una Cucharada de su Propio Chocolate. ¿Podrá más el odio que el amor que Aome, sintió una vez por Sess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Muerte de varios personajes, el fic está ubicado en un A/U (universo alterno), posible Ooc. Además de que el fanfic es un Sesshome, así que si no eres fans de esta pareja es recomendable que no leas.

_Notas de Autora al final del capítulo_.

Una cucharada de su propio chocolate...

Capítulo 1

Amor de Madre.

Totosay Higurashi y su esposa Kaede de Higurashi, son los dueños de una de las mejores fábricas de chocolate de todo el país (La Shikon No Tama), la cual heredaría su único hijo Inuyasha, de 28 años de edad, cuando ellos murieran el pasaría a ser el propietaria de dicha fabrica. Inuyasha, estaba felizmente casado con Kikyo Amateri, hija de uno de los socios de la fábrica, su joven esposa de 25 años, recién se había enterado de que estaba embarazada. Ambas familias esperaban con ansias la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia, todo era dicha y felicidad, nada podría ser mejor la fábrica estaba produciendo de maravillas trayéndoles grandes ganancias a los dueños y socios de la misma; además de la felicidad por la llegada del bebe.

Todo era así, hasta que un día en medio de una de las grandes fiestas de aniversario de la fábrica, Kikyo, que contaba ya con _tres meses de embarazo_, se comenzó a sentir mal y por dicho malestar Inuyasha, muy preocupado por la salud de su esposa y él bebe, decide abandonar la celebración, llevándose con el a su esposa; para ingresarla a la clínica de emergencia, apenas llegaron ella fue atendida por uno de los mejores doctores (obstetra/ginecólogo) del sitio. En la clínica, el doctor la somete a varios análisis que confirmaron sus sospechas, a Kikyo e Inuyasha, el doctor les informo que el embarazo era de alto riesgo y era probable que él bebe no lo resistiera y en dado caso que el resistiera, la vida de la madre correría peligro cuando llegara el momento del nacimiento, debido a la fatal perdida del primer feto (bebe) que padeció la paciente hace un año.

_Seis meses después..._

En una habitación totalmente en blanco de una de las mejores clínicas del país, se encontraba Kikyo, acostada en una camilla y a su lado se encontraba, de pie, su esposo Inuyasha, tal parecía que la llegada del bebe había llegado. Kikyo, apenas había dilatado unos cuantos centímetros y ya habían comenzado las complicaciones para el nacimiento del bebé.

-Doctor, estamos perdiendo mucha sangre y la presión a comenzado a disminuir -informo una alarmada enfermera al doctor, poniendo muy preocupado a Inuyasha, por la salud de su mujer y su hija, el solo veía a su pálida esposa que trataba de mantenerse consiente a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba.

-Señor Higurashi, ha llegado el momento al que le temíamos... va tener que tomar una difícil decisión si quiere salvar la vida de una de ellas o si no ambas... morirán. -le informo muy serio el doctor a Inuyasha- entonces dígame a quien de las dos salvaremos ¿a su esposa o a su hija?- le pregunto el doctor, que solo lo observaba en espera de su respuesta para poder comenzar a salvarle la vida a una de ellas.

Inuyasha, al escuchar esas palabras se quedó, literalmente, de piedra sin duda era la decisión más difícil que tomaría en su vida. ¿A quien salvaría? ¿A su esposa o a su hija? Sin duda para él era muy difícil decidir ¿Por qué demonios tenía que perder a una de las dos? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con él? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se rascaba la cabeza preocupado y angustiado por no saber que decidir, tenía que apurarse sino las perdería a ambas.

Kikyo, que aún estaba consiente escucho las palabras del Doctor, ella supo desde el momento que el doctor le informo que su embarazo era de alto riesgo meses atrás, que en algún momento habría que decidir si ¿Su vida o la de su pequeña? Y ella como toda madre, desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada comenzó a amar a su bebé aun sin haber nacido, por lo tanto ella había tomado una decisión y haría lo que toda madre haría si en algún momento tuviera que dar su vida por su hijo.

-Doctor, haga todo lo que tenga que hacer para salvar la vida de mi niña. -dijo muy decidida Kikyo, con la voz apenas audible por lo débil que estaba.

Inuyasha, se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su mujer, el, la miro y vio en sus hermosos ojos chocolates la determinación y supo que ella ya había decidido. Así que solo la apoyaría hasta el final, aun sabiendo que la perdería y por todo el amor que le tenía el, amaría a su hija con su vida al igual como la amo a ella, a su mujer, a su Kikyo, él se le acerco y caricio su suave mejilla derecha y observó como ella dibujaba una débil sonrisa en sus labios, la cual permanece en ellos después de ser anestesiada, Inuyasha, se le acerco mucho más y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, sintiéndolos probablemente por última vez, el sierra sus ojos aun sabiendo que ella no le correspondería y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima solitaria bajo por una de sus mejillas, cuando separó sus labios de los de ella.

Kikyo, fue trasladada al quirófano donde le harían una cesaría de emergencia, la única forma de salvar a la bebe; pero pondría aun en más riesgo la vida de la madre.

Al momento de escucharse dentro del quirófano el llanto de una bebe que acababa de nacer, también se escuchó el sonido del monitor el cual informaba que el corazón de la joven madre se había detenido.

_Kikyo, había muerto al momento de nacer su bebita; murió sin ni siquiera haber tenido entre sus brazos por un momento a su bebe..._

Inuyasha, que estaba en la sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro muy preocupado, se detuvo al ver las puertas del quirófano abrirse dejando ver al doctor, el cual se le acercó lentamente y al llegar frente a él, se quito la mascarilla y hizo un movimiento en negativa con su cabeza; movimiento que Inuyasha, entendió perfectamente. Su hermosa y dulce esposa había muerto ya nunca más estaría junto a él y tampoco vería crecer a su hija...

-¡Kikyo, No! - dijo casi gritando Inuyasha, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza sujetándosela fuertemente mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenaban con querer salir de ellos... No, no lloraría (aunque quisiera hacerlo) tenía que ser fuerte por su hija, que necesitaría de el al no tener a su madre.

Su hija sería el único recuerdo viviente que tendría de su esposa por siempre, en ese momento él se prometio siempre estar con su hija, iba a amarla y cuidarla con su vida y se aseguraría de contarle lo maravillosa que había sido su madre y cuanto la amo sin siquiera haber nacido...

_15 años después..._

Aome, así fue llamada la hermosa niña, nombre que había escogido su madre para ella...

Ese día era sábado, día en que se daría en la mansión Higurashi una gran celebración de cumpleaños, pues Aome, estaba cumpliendo sus 15 años, su padre (Inuyasha) recordaba que ese mismo día 15 años atrás había perdido a su amada esposa, pero que a cambio ella le había dejado un ángel para que siempre la recordara, porque su hija era el vivo recuerdo de su mujer solo a diferencia que Aome, tenía el cabello castaño claro muy diferentes al color de cabello de su madre.

Su hija, había heredado todas las cualidades de su madre a excepción de una sola el estilo, ya que a su hija no le gustaba nada estar a la moda ni nada de eso, ella prefería andar "cómoda" como decía, con ropas holgadas y camisas dos tallas más grandes de las que debería usar y ni que decir de los zapatos altos literalmente los odiaba, por ese lado Aome, prefería sus zapatos deportivos converse (unas convers) que eran sus favoritos, pero ese día no se salvó de usar un hermoso y femenino vestido parecido al de Bella ( de la película: la bella y la bestia de Disney) a diferencia de que era de un hermoso tono de azul celeste.

la fiesta había comenzado desde las de las 7:40pm de la noche.

Inuyasha, ese día le había tocado ir a la fábrica y no pudo faltar, porque cerraría un importante contrato que traería grandes ganancias para ellos y los socios, ya que exportarían a varios países el chocolate Shikon. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que, prácticamente, se le olvido que le había prometido a su hija estar con ella en su fiesta y bailar con ella el vals según la tradición, así que miro su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 11:20pm así que apresurado guarda todas sus cosas en su maletín y sale de la fábrica directo al estacionamiento subterráneo del lugar y tomo su auto y salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión para llegar a tiempo, porque a las 12 tenía que estar con su hija, se lo había prometido y él no pensaba faltar a su promesa.

La fiesta estaba yendo viento en popa, hasta que una llamada a los abuelos de la quinceañera, acabaría con la celebración...

Kaede y Totosay, se acercaron a su nieta que estaba muy tranquila hablando y bailando en la pista con su amiga Sango, ellos se le acercaron llorando y ella los miro sorprendida al ver que lloraban y al escuchar el porque lo hacían, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo en medio de la pista de baile, mientras las lagrimas caían sin control de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate deslizandose por sus tersas mejillas bañando su rostro y sin importarle que se había arruinado su vestido y que los invitados la miraban pregundose ¿que le había ocurrido? Aome siguió allí llorando; hasta que el reloj sonó informando la media noche y entonces Aome, recordó que su padre le había hecho una promesa y el nunca había roto sus promesas...

-_¡Papá, tú me prometiste que estarías aquí conmigo! -_ decia Aome, mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a su alrededor buscando a su padre entre los invitados -_¡No papito tú no estás muerto! -_grito Aome, al no haber podido encontrar a su padre, negándose a creer esa cruel noticia...

Sus abuelos y su amiga se le acaron y la abrazaron fuertemente tratando de que se calmara. Debido a que no sabían ¿Cómo pedirle que se calmara? Si le acaban de decir que su querido padre había muerto. Kaede y Totosay, estaban muy dolidos habían perdido a su único hijo y si claro que les dolía ¿Cómo no dolerles? ¡Era su único hijo! pero también les dolía ver en ese estado a su alegre nieta, justo en sus 15 años. Una fiesta que es para recordarla toda la vida y ella, Aome, sin duda la recordaría por siempre, pues le acaban de decir que su querido padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

Desde ese día su cumpleaños se convirtió en una fecha que no le agradaba para nada celebrarla ¿Cómo celebrarla? Si hace 15 años había perdido a su madre cuando la trajo al mundo y le dio la vida y justo en la misma fecha también había perdido a su padre.

Que era el único que hacia soportable sus cumpleaños, pero ahora ¿qué motivos tendría para celebrarlo? a partir de ese momento; Además su vida había perdido el sentido para ella ese día y aun después de tres años no superaba la muerte de su padre...

_Continuará..._

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Notas de Autora: Hola espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi historia que es un poco triste. Admito que llore escribiendolo. Esta será la primera historia que hare de mas de 3 Capítulo.

Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios (acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre y cuando _sean constructivas__ y __No_ ofensivas)

Se despide:

_Adry__Thaisho_


	2. Chapter 2

_C__apítulo 2_

_Heroe__._

Tres años habían pasado desde la muerte de su padre y Aome, aun no se hacia la idea de que había quedado huérfana, si no fuera por sus abuelos y su amiga Sango, tal vez hasta se hubiera suicidado, al no poder con tal sufrimiento... a sus dieciocho años de edad su vida ya no tenía sentido, sus preciosos ojos color chocolate habían perdido su brillo de luz y felicidad dejando en su mirada solo dolor y tristeza.

_Ya nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué debería seguir viviendo?_ Se preguntaba Aome, cada noche, antes de quedarse dormida...

La fábrica de chocolates "Shikon No Tama" se vio en dificultad después de la muerte de Inuyasha, quien había sido el que llevaba las riendas de dicha fábrica, Totosay, ya muy mayor, tuvo que volver a hacerse cargo de su fábrica, pero por el dolor de la pérdida de su único hijo casi se van a la quiebra; varios de los socios le habían dicho que lo mejor sería vender la fábrica ya que no habría quien se hiciera cargo de la misma en dado caso el muriera, pues no creían que su nieta Aome, tuviera la capacidad de llevar el control de tan importante fábrica.

Totosay, no se dejó convencer de hacer tal cosa, pues él sabía que si le enseñaba lo necesario a su nieta ella sería muy capaz de hacerse cargo de la fábrica. Así que se había dedicado a enseñarle todo lo que sabia a su querida nieta Aome, para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la "Shikon No Tama" y efectivamente su nieta no lo había decepcionado había aprendido absolutamente todo lo relacionado a la fábrica, demostrándole que ella a sus dieciocho años ya era capaz de llevar el control de la fábrica, a pesar de sus pocos ánimos de vivir.

-¡¿Entonces te harás cargo de la fábrica?! -pregunto una muy sorprendida Sango, mientras caminaba al lado de Aome, por uno de los grandes y hermosos jardines de la mansión donde vivía la misma.

-Cuando llegue el momento me hare cargo de ella, si no es que muero antes -respondió Aome, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡Aome! No digas eso ni en juego. -la reprendió muy molesta Sango, por lo poco que Aome, valoraba su vida.

-Sango, desde niña he aprendido de la manera más dura, que la vida es efímera un momento estás viva y al otro quien sabe -dijo Aome, mientras observaba el hermoso clavel rojo que sostenía en una de sus delicadas y suaves manos.

Sango, solo suspiro resignada (dado que sabía porque lo decia) mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos que habían allí, para observar mejor el bellísimo jardín.

-Entonces... ¿Qué harás hasta que llegue el momento de hacerte cargo de la Shikon No Tama? -le pregunto a su amiga que haría, pues tenía miedo de que se confinara a su habitación como había hecho desde la muerte de su padre ella prácticamente no salía de la gran mansión Higurashi.

-He estado pensando en entrar a la Universidad y estudiar fotografía - le decía Aome, mientras caminaba hasta ella y se sentaba a su lado - y tú ¿también vas a entrar?

-Sí, he decidido estudiar literatura, ya sabes de mi amor a los libros y si voy a pasar como mínimo cinco años estudiando tiene que ser algo que me guste.

Luego de un par de horas platicando Sango, le informo a Aome, que tenía que irse ya que tenía una cita con su novio Miroku y no podía dejarlo plantado. Aome, por su parte después de que Sango, se marchó entro en la mansión y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación a dibujar y observar las diversas fotografías que estaban pegadas en la pared que ella misma había tomado, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus abuelos para bajar a cenar.

_Al día siguiente..._

A la hora del desayuno a Aome, su abuelo le informo que tenía que asistir con él a la fábrica para que, se fuera familiarizando con lo que muy pronto estaría en su poder.

Ambos salen de la mansión y se dirigen al área donde el chofer ya había estacionado el auto, el cual era un grandioso Mercedes Benz color negro de vidrios polarizados, para abordarlo y dirigirse a la fábrica. 35 minutos después el auto se detiene frente a un imponente edificio de 15 pisos de altura, edifico el cual era la fábrica, segundos después de que se detuviera el auto el guardia de seguridad de la puerta principal, el cual era un hombre moreno de cuerpo fornido de 1m 80cm de altura de cabello negro y intensos ojos azules, se acercó a abrirle la puerta del auto al dueño de dicho lugar.

A un par de metros adelante se encontraba estacionado un lamborgine color negro de vidrios polarizados y rines cromados, en el cual su conductor aun no bajaba del auto pues se había quedado observando a través del espejo retrovisor como el señor Higurashi, bajaba de su auto seguido de una joven de cabello castaño claro (totalmente despeinado) y ropas deportivas obviamente un par tallas más grandes de las que debería usar; al momento de verla una sutil sonrisa se posó en sus labios un par de segundos antes de desaparecer y volver su rostro frio y inexpresivo, para luego bajar de su lujoso auto y entrar al edificio unos minutos después de que entrará el dueño y su nieta. El joven entro y se dirigió a la recepción para pedir una cita con el Señor Higurashi, con carácter de urgencia para la tarde, una vez que había conseguido la cita salio de la fabrica.

Aome, llevaba aproximadamente tres horas en la fábrica y ya se había hartado de estar allí, su paciencia había llegado a su límite en aquel lugar y sin informarle a su abuelo de su retirada decide irse; se dirige al ascensor para subir en él y llegar al primer piso para salir y esperar un taxi, pero para ello debía cruzar la calle hasta la parada.

Aome, estaba cruzando la calle cuando derrepente de un segundo a otro se encontraba siendo tirada al suelo por alguien (que había caído encima de ella por lo rápido del movimiento) ella abre sus ojos sororendida, dándose cuenta que los había cerrado al momento de caer, al abrirlos vio a la persona que la había tirado, para luego ver como a menos de dos metros pasaba un auto a alta velocidad Aome, se quedó congelada un par de segundos en el momento en que proceso todo lo ocurrido ¡casi había sido arrollada por un auto! Cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta de que alguien le había tendido la mano para ayudarla a levantarse (era la persona que le había salvado la vida) ella sin dudarlo un segundo tomo su mano y al momento de hacerlo levanto su vista hacia su "héroe" y todo a su alrededor desapareció al haberse quedado atrapada, literalmente, en la mirada de ese apuesto hombre que la había salvado, el cual tenía unos hermosos e intensos ojos color ámbar, aunque un poco fríos y misteriosos, pero que la miraban de una forma que no logro desifrar.

El al igual que ella por unos segundos quedo deslumbrado por la belleza de sus bellísimos ojos color chocolate. Fueron solo unos segundos en que dorado y chocolate se miraron por primera vez quedando ambos hechizados por la mirada de el otro.

-Gracias... -susurro Aome, al haber recuperado su voz después de haber soltado la mano del joven al ya haberse levantado del suelo y estar de pie.

El apuesto joven solo se limitó a hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza para luego darse la vuelta he irse sin decirle una sola palabra, ella solo pudo ver cómo su "héroe" le daba la espalda y admirar su largo cabello color plateado ser ondeado por la brisa a medida que se alejaba.

¿Quién era ese apuesto joven que la había salvado? Se preguntó mentalmente Aome, mientras se dirigía a la parada, para tomar un taxi a casa, con esa pregunta rondando su mente.

_Continuará..._

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Se despide:

_Adry__Thaisho_


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autora y agradecimientos al final del capítulo.

_Capítulo 3 _Revelación.

En todo el trayecto de regreso a la mansión Higurashi, Aome, no había podido dejar de pensar en el apuesto joven que la había salvado de ser arroyada y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Quién era él? Tan consentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el auto donde iba se había detenido una vez que había llegado a la dirección que ella le había indicado al taxista_; _no fue hasta que el chófer del taxi le informo que ya había llegado a su destino que se percató que ya se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión Higurashi ósea su hogar. Aome, un poco apenada con el taxista por estar tan distraida, le pago y le dio las gracias para luego bajar del auto. Caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, sacar sus llaves para abrir la misma para luego ingresar hacia el interior de la mansión.

Una vez dentro una de las sirvientas se le acercó y le informo que su abuela Kaede, la estaba esperando en el comedor para almorzar.

-Gracias por avisarme Jazmín, ya puedes regresar a tus labores -agradeció Aome, a la bella mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos grises, estatura media de tez blanca y de aproximadamente 30 años de edad.

Luego de haber hablado con Jazmín, Aome se dirigió al comedor.

-Abuela, ¿Cómo supiste que regresaría a tiempo para el almuerzo? -le pregunto Aome, a su abuela mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de caoba del lujoso comedor.

-Te conozco muy bien Aome y sabia que no te quedarías todo el día con Totosay, en la fabrica; por lo que deduje que llegarias a tiempo para la comida -respondió tranquilamente Kaede, la pregunta de su nieta, mientras le hacía una seña a las sirvientas que sirvieran la comida -y ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en la fabrica Aome?

-Bien Abue, entre con el abuelo a un par de juntas, después di una vuelta por producción y ya luego quise regresar a casa. -decía tranquilamente Aome, mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿Les has dicho a Totosay, que te venias? -pregunto Kaede, mientras precedía también a comer.

-Etto... Abue, verás me he venido sin avisarle.

-Pero Aome, no te puedes venir así nada más, que tal que te ocurra algún accidente y nosotros ni nos enterábamos -le reprendió Kaede.

-Abue, no me ha ocurrido nada, estoy bien. Aunque debo decirte que cuando sali de la fabrica casi he sido arroyada por un auto -susurro Aome, en su defensa, aunque dándose cuenta que dijo mas de lo que quería decir, ella no quería preocupar a sus Abuelos.

-¿Cómo que casi has sido arroyada? -pregunto alarmada Kaede.

-Si abue, veras yo iba cruzando la calle cuando...

_E__n la fabrica._

Totosay, se encontraba en su oficina revisando los últimos documento que había realizado y firmado su difunto hijo Inuyasha (cuando estaba vivo) dentro de todos esos papeles se encontro un documento que nunca antes había visto lo que le llamo mucho la atención por lo que decidió leerlo, una vez que lo había leído no creyó lo que allí estaba impreso, quedo totalmente anonadado. Después de haber superado un poco la sorpresa se preguntó mentalmente ¿Cómo Inuyasha fue capaz de hacer tal acuerdo sin consultarselo primero? Y en seguida la respuesta a esa pregunta le llego a su mente el, Totosay, nunca le hubiera permitido hacer tal contrato.

La voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señor Totosay, el joven que solicito una cita con usted, con carácter de urgencia ya se encuentra acá ¿lo hago pasar?

-Si Carol, hazlo pasar.

-Ok señor, en un momento lo llevo a su oficina.

Un par de minutos después Totosay, ve a su secretaria entrar a su oficina seguida de un joven peliplata, el alcanza a escuchar a Carol, decirle al joven "_Aca es, con su permiso" _para luego salir de la oficina dejándolos a solas.

-Señor Higurashi Totosay, por fin lo conozco y por la expresión de su rostro usted sabe quien soy -dijo fríamente el joven peliplata al momento que tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Totosay.

-Por supuesto que se quien eres, pero lo que no se es ¿que te ha traído a mi fabrica?

-He venido a hacerme cargo de la fabrica _Shikon No Tama_ -respondió tranquilamente el, pero aún manteniendo su voz fría al igual que su mirada.

-Me temo que eso no será posible Joven, yo soy el único a cargo de esta fabrica. -dijo tangente Totosay, ¿Quién se creía ese joven al querer hacerce cargo de la fabrica?

-Si es posible Señor Totosay, deje y le explico: Como vera alli en ese documento -dice el joven señalando el papel que Totosay, había estado leyendo antes de que el entrará - dice claramente que en dado caso le ocurriese algún accidente al Señor Inuyasha y perdiera la vida, la fabrica pasaría al poder de mi padre Ino No Thaisho, el cual se haría cargo de la misma hasta que la hija de el difunto cumpla sus 22 años de edad. Pero por causa de la enfermedad terminal que parecía mi padre el no pudo hacerce cargo de la fabrica y menos ahora que ha muerto. Y yo al ser su único hijo he heredado todo incluyendo la fabrica, que estará en mi poder hasta que su nieta tenga sus 22 años. - explico fríamente el joven peliplata.

-Eso quiere decir, que la _Shikon No Tama_ ya no es mia y que tu te haras cargo de ella -proceso muy sorprendido Totosay, todo lo que le había dicho el Joven peliplata.

-Esta en lo correcto Señor Higurashi, a eso he venido hoy.

-Voy a organizar una junta con todos los socios de la fabrica, para que esten al tanto de que tu seras el nuevo presidente y dueño de la fabrica -le dice Totosay al Joven sin creerse lo que el mismo había dicho.

Una vez que acordaron todo para la junta, el joven peliplata se retira de la oficina para luego tomar el ascensor Hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, bajar de el ascensor y subirse en su Lamborgine para proceder a irse de la fabrica.

Luego de que el joven peliplata se retiró de su oficina Totosay, quedo totalmente devastado nunca espero tal _revelación..._

_¿_Ahora como le diría a su esposa y su nieta que la fabrica ya no era de ellos? Se preguntaba mentalmente Totosay, mientras estaba de pie observando la maravillosa vista de la ciudad que le vindraba el gran ventanal que había allí en la que hasta ese día había sido su oficina.

_Continuará..._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo_

_Notas de Autora:_ Hola mis querid slectores(as) después de tanto tiempo acá les he traído el capítulo 3 de mi historia (el cual espero les haya gustado) me disculpo por la demora en actualizar, prometo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar.

_Agradecimientos:_ Quiero darle las gracias a to lectoras(es) que han comentado, votado y agregado mi historia a su lista de lectura no saben cuanto me alegra saber que les gusta "_Una Cucharada de su Propio Chocolate"_

Se despide:

_Adry__Thaisho_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola mis querid s lectores/as! Acá les traigo el capítulo 4 de mi historia, ¡Espero les guste!

Notas de Autora al final del capitulo.

**Capítulo 4 Cambios.**

Totosay, llego esa tarde a su casa totalmente entristecido sin aun poder creer que la fábrica, por la cual había luchado durante toda su vida para llevarla al punto donde estaba, prácticamente había dejado de ser suya, por un contrato que realizo su único hijo, cuando estaba vivo, sin su consentimiento. Y ahora no sabia como decirle esa verdad a su esposa y nieta. "Lo mejor sera no decirles la verdad... al menos no todavía. Ya se me ocurrirá que decirles para justificar los cambios que se darán en la fábrica" pensó Totosay, al analizar todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-Viejo llegaste -le saludo su esposa Kaede, desde las escaleras, al verlo entrar a la mansión -Enseguida mandare a que te sirvan la cena. -le dijo Kaede, a Totosay, al haber terminado de bajar las escaleras y ya ir de camino a la cocina.

-Kaede, no mandes a servir mi comida -le dijo Totosay, deteneniendo los pasos de Kaede, enseguida al haber escuchado que el no cenaria.

Kaede, se giro y camino hasta estar justo delante del.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no quieres cenar hoy? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? -le pregunto kaede, con tono de preocupación, ya que le pareció raro que no quisiese cenar.

-No me pasa nada mujer, no te preocupes, es solo que no tengo apetito. -le respondió calmada mente el ya viejo y cansado Totosay.- ¿Donde esta Aome? -preguntó el viejo a su esposa.

-Ella esta arriba en su recamara -respondió la mujer.

-Acompañame a su recamara, que necesito decirle algo importante y tu también debes de saberlo. -dijo serio Totosay, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Kaede, se sorprendió por la repentina seriedad de su esposo, algo le decía que ya sabría el motivo por el cual el no quería llevar alimentos a su boca. La abuela Kaede, se dispuso a seguir a su esposo hasta la habitación de su nieta. Aome, estaba muy tranquila en su habitación, acostada en su inmensa y cómoda cama, leyendo un libro de iluminación fotográfica; cuando de la nada escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su recámara, ella al escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta se levantó de su cama, dejando el libro que leía en la misma, para diriguirse a abrir la puerta, pensando que tal vez era su abuela que necesitaba algo. Al abrir la puerta ve a su abuela junto a su abuelo, el cual tenía una cara de seriedad que le preocupó al verlo.

-¿Ocurre algo abuelo? -pregunto Aome, al ver que después de que ambos abuelos entraran a su recamara y se sentaran en el filo de su cama, este aun mantenía su rostro serio.

Aome, se mantuvo de pie, en espera de la respuesta a la pregunta que formuló.

-Si Aome, han ocurrido unos cambios hoy en la fábrica, después de que te marchaste. -Respondió Totosay, manteniendo su expresión seria. No relajaba sus facciones.

-¿Cambios? ¿A que tipo de cambios te refieres abuelo? -Pregunto la joven al no comprender a que se refería su abuelo.

-Ya yo no llevare el mando ni seré el presidente de la fábrica.

-Totosay, pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? -Pregunto Kaede, siendo ella ahora la que no comprendía lo que decía su cónyuge.

-Le he sedido el poder casi total y absoluto al hijo único de un viejo amigo de la infancia, el cual ya ha muerto, digo casi absoluto, porque se hará cargo de la fábrica hasta que Aome, esté capacitada al 100% para llevar las riendas de este negocio familiar, el cual ha sido nuestro sustento por décadas. -Les dijo y explicó esto a su nieta y esposa, sabiendo que en parte o mejor dicho todo eso era mentirá. Se le hizo mas fácil mentirles que decirles y explicarles lo que en verdad había sucedido.

-Totosay, estas seguro que ¿Esta ha sido una buena decisión? No crees que estas siendo un poco injusto con tu única nieta, al haberle cedido de esta manera la fábrica a un desconocido. -Le dijo un poco molesta Kaede, a su esposo.

Aome, no entendía ¿Por que su abuelo había tomado esa decisión? Si se supone que desde que murio su padre, ella se había dedicado a aprender todo lo relacionado a la fábrica para poder llevar el control de la misma, pero si su abuelo ya había tomado esa decisión "el ha de haber tenido sus razones" pensó Aome.

-Si mujer, ha sido una buena decisión. -le dice tanjante Totosay, a Kaede -Mañana habrá una reunión con todos los socios e inversionistas de la fábrica para presentarles el nuevo presidente de la Fábrica Shikon No Fama. 

Continuará... 

Hasta el próximo capítulo

**Notas de Autora:** Woo cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, seguro querrán matarme, ¿Cuanto tiempo me tarde esta vez? Si no me equivocó pase Seis meses sin actualizar, esta vez me he pasado me disculpo sinceramente por hacerlos creer que había abandonado la historia.

**Agradecimientos:** Les agradezco a todos los que me leen, comentan, siguen u agregan mis historias a sus listas de lectura. En verdad gracias a todos. 

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Ahora puedes seguir leyendo mi historia en Wattpad. Para que no te pierdas ningun capitulo.

Se despide:

AdryThaisho


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chic@s aca les traigo el capitulo 5 de mi historia, espero les guste.

Capitulo 5

Conociendo a mi héroe.

Al dia siguiente Totosay, se levanto mas temprano de lo normal para ir a la empresa, procuro levantarse de la cama sin despertar a su esposa Kaede, se dio un baño y procedio a comenzar a vestirse, se coloco un distinguido traje de ejecutivo de tres piezas color azul marino, con una camiza blanca, y una corbata azul; y para completar el vestuario se procedio a colocar un par de medias blancas, para luego colocarse sus zapatos de cuero color negro. Al estar ya vestido se giro a observar a su señora la cual todavia seguia dormida, el ya viejo Totosay se quedo unos instantes mirandola, para luego soltar un suspiro de culpa y darse la vuelta para salir de la habitacion con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza... les habia mentido, claro, pero lo habia hecho por su bien.

Una vez que salio de la recamara camino el largo pasillo que lo llevo hasta las escaleras, as cuales procedio a bajar con calma y sin ningun apuro, perdido en sus pensamientos... y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba entrando al comedor; miro todo el lugar un instante, percatandose de las empleadas todavia no habian colocado la mesa sorprendido un poco por el hecho por instinto levanto su mano izquierda para mirar la hora en su reloj de oro, el cual siempre llevava consigo, y en ese momento que miro el reloj se sorprendio mucho mas ya que apenas eran las 05:25 am y el desayuno lo servian cada dia a las 06:30am, no le quedo de otra mas que sentarse en su lugar en el comedor, el cual era en el cabesal de la mesa al ser el lider de la casa, y esperar a que se hiciera la hora de el desayuno. El no tenia problema en esperar, porque ni siquiera tenia hambre. La indignasion de l que estaba sucediendo fue lo que lo habia despertado tan temprano.

Por otro lado, en la misma mansion, media hora despues...

Aome, se removia en su cama, indicio de que estaba apunto de despertarse y asi fue segundo despues comenzo a abrir sus hermsos ojos color chocolate y sin esperar demasiado se levanto de su cama, todavia un poco adormilada, y se dirigio al baño para darse una ducha fria para terminar de despertarse, ya que tenia que alistarse para asistir a la reunion que habria en la fabrica para conocer al dichoso hombre que ocuparia el su lugar como presidente de la fabrica.

35 minutos después...

Aome, una vez arreglada para la reunion, bajo para el comedor a desayunar, cuando llego alli ya sus abuelos estaban comiendo, si abuelos porque Kaede, ya se habia levantado ya tambien. Sus abuelos solo a miraron, le dieron los buenos dias y siguieron desayunando, para ellos no fue raro que Ame, bajara tarde a desayunar. Ella les devolvio los buenos dias y se sento cn ellos a desayunar tambien.

El reloj todavia no daba las 08:20am cuando ya todos los socios de la fabrica habian llegado, incluyendo a los mayoritarios que eran Totosay y su nieta, solo falta que llegara el sujeto que seria el nuevo presidente.

-Bueno señores, ya es hora de que vallamos pasando a la sala de juntas, que el joven Thaisho, no tardara en llegar -Le dijo Totosay, a sus socios los cuales todos se miraron entre ellos para luego acentir y comenzar a caminar en direccion a la sala de juntas.

Todos caminaron hacia la sala de juntas, la cual quedaba en frente de la oficina presidencial de la fabrica, todos entraron en ella, excepto Aome, que quedo de ultima para entrar, porque se distrajo por la sorpresa al ver que la oficina de su padre Inuyasha y Abuelo Totosay, en ese momento estaba siendo cupada y ella llevada por la curiosidad y la rabia, debido a la falta de respeto de esa persona al entrar a esa oficina sin autorizacion, porque eran pocas las que podian entrar y todos lo que podian hacerlo en ese instantes estaban en la sala de juntas. Asi que llevada por esas emosiones no lo penso dos veces y se dirigio hacia la oficina de su padre, para sacar a esa persona de alli, entro sin siquiera haber tocado, en ese momento no le importaba quedar como una chica sin educacion delante la persona que habia entrado sin permiso a esa oficina.

Aome, al estar dentro de la oficina se quedo congelada, literalmente, al ver al hombre que estaba alli de espalda a la puerta en dicho lugar, debido a que miraba por el gran ventanal que habia alli, el cual brindaba una maravilosa vista de la ciudad debido a la altura del edificio, su "congelamiento" se debio a que ese hombre que estaba alli era identico a aquel que la salvo de haber sido arrollada por un auto.

...

En la oficina momentos antes de que Aome, entrara...

Un apuesto joven peliplata se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos de los documentos de la fabrica, cuando ya un poco fastidiado de leer eso documentos los coloco sobre el escritorio, para luego levantarse de su asiento y girarse a apreciar por primera vez la vista que le brindaba el ventanal de su oficina. El joven se quedo de pie delante el ventanal con su tipica postura que desplegaba elegancia y poder, con sus manos en su espalda; el joven vestia un un costoso traje armanni color negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata gris, con unos zapatos color negro, su largo lizo y sedoso cabello lo llevaba suellto cmo era su costumbre llevarlo, el cabello le llegaba un poco mas abajo de su cadera. A pesar de ir vestido de traje sus musculos se le notaban a traves de la ropa, sus torneados y musculosos brasos, su pecho duro y abdominales, n habia una mujer que no suspirara al verlo pasar.

El apuesto joven peliplata estaba concentrado mirando la ciudad, cuando de repente escucho que alguiel habia abierto la puerta de su oficina sin ni siquiera haber tocado. Eso lo molesto un poco, quien osaba entrar asi a la oficina de el presidente de la fabrica ¿acaso no valoraba su trabajo? se pregunto el joven antes de girarse y mirar hacia la puerta y ver a la persona que habia entrado sin su consentimiento. Se encontro con una joven que estaba practicamente paralizada observandolo detalladamente, el procedio a hacer lo mismo, era una joven de estatura promedio, con abundante cabello castaño (que por cierto se veia que no habia hecho el mas minimo esfuerzo en peinarselo alguna vez en toda su vida) vestia una ropa para NADA elegante o atractiva, mas bien era deportiva y parecia que era mas la ropa de su esposo que la de ella, con unos zapatos desgastados color ¿gris? no pudo distinguir con seguridad el color; pero a pesar de como estaba vestida hubo algo en ella que le ¿cautivo? no, para nada, solo le habia parecido hermoso por unos segundos, se preguntaran ¿que podria tener de hermoso es fea mujer? y si aunque muchos no lo vieran habia algo que hizo que este apuesto joven la viera hermosa unos segundos y eso habia sido sus bellisimos jos color chocolate.

Mientras el joven la miraba detalladamente Aome, cada vez se ponia mas nervisa al tener a esos frios y penetrantes ojos dorados observandola, y para ella no hubo duda alguna de que ese hombre que la miraba era el mismo que la habia salvado la otra vez.

El joven tambien se percato de que ella era la joven que habia salvado, lo supo porque aunque no admitiera sus ojos no los olvidaria nunca. Por segunda vez dorado y chocolate se habian vuelto a fundir en uno solo.

Aome, se volvio a quedar sin palabras ante su presencia, y su cuerpo involuntariamente camino hasta donde el joven se encontraba quedando ambos separados por dos pasos de distancia. El peliplata tuvo que bajar un poco su cabeza para seguir mirandola a los ojos, ese momento parecia que todo a su alrededor habia desaparecido y solo existian ellos dos, en ese momento ambos se decian algo con su mirada que ninguno de los dos pudo identificar... tal vez mas adelante sabrian su significado...

El joven peiplata, fue el primero en reaccionar, esos segundos se habian vuelto eternos mientras se perdia en ese mar de chocolate que era la mirada de Aome, pero el a como era jamas volveria a pensar que esa joven tenia unos hermosos ojos eso iba en contra de su orgullo. Asi que rapidamente su mirada volvio a ser un tempano de hielo al igual que lo era su corazon. Tomo distancia y volvio a mirar a la joven, pero esta vez la miro de forma indiferente. Aome, al darse cuenta de que casi habia invadido el espacio personal de un dezconocido se ruborizo sutilmente por la verguenza.

-¿A que se debe tu entrada tan abrupta a mi oficina? -pregunto el peliplata con su tipico tono de voz frio carente de algun sentimiento.

-¿Su oficina? -pregunto Aome, sin comprender, que ella sepa esa era la oficina de su abuelo como presidente de la fabrica, fue allí cuando cayo en cuenta de que si ese joven estaba alli y decia que era su oficina era porque, el seria el nuevo Presidente de la Fabrica.

-Así es, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? -dijo el joven manteniendo su tono de voz inicial. El rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esta chica a diferencia de muchas no se intimido con su voz o su mirada, algo que lo sorprendió aunque lo disimulo muy bien.

-Si, si me enseñaron a tocar, disculpe me por haber entrado de esa manera, es que me sorprendió ver que estaba un desconocido en la oficina de mi padre -se disculpo y explico rápidamente Aome.

El al escucharla decir su padre enseguida cambio sutilmente su expresión a una un poco menos fría por una mas "amigable" y dibujo en sus delgados y rosados labios una leve sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Aome, de lo mucho mas apuesto (como si fuera posible) que se veía sonriendo.

-Estoy en esta oficina porque seré e nuevo presidente de la fabrica, no se si ya te habían avisado de el cambio -le dijo el joven peliplata, Aome, asintió en señal de que si se le había informado.

-Que mal educada e sido, dejeme presentarme soy Aome Higurashi, hija del trágicamente fallecido Inuyasha Higurashi y nieta de Totosay Higurashi, fundador de esta fabrica -le dijo Aome.

-Mucho gusto señorita Higurashi, yo soy Sesshomaru Thaisho.

**Continuara...**

_**Nota de Autora: **_Queridos lectores y queridas lectoras, les aseguro que tratare de publicar mas seguido y les comunico que ahora asisto a la Universidad, no trato de excusarme para no actualizar. Cada que pueda publicare.

_**Agradecimiento**_: Les agradezco a tod@s los que leen, votan, comentan, siguen u agregan mi historia a su lista de lectura, eso me hace Super feliz saber que les gusta mi historia.

_**Nota Importante:**_ Porfa les pido que comenten que les esta pareciendo mi historia, si quieren que le cambie o agregue algo mas.

Sin mas que decir... se despide:

Adry Thaisho.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Notas de Autora al final del capítulo.

Capitulo 6

Sesshomaru Thaisho, el nuevo presidente

-Mucho gusto señorita Higurashi, yo soy Sesshomaru Thaisho. -pronunció el joven peliplata con su, característico, tono de voz frío e indiferente, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, provocándole que un frío escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, en el momento que escucho su fría y masculina voz; y en consecuencia su cuerpo se estremeció sutilmente. Este sutil, pero obvió estremecimiento no paso desapercibido para el apuesto joven, que aun la estaba observando detalladamente...

"¿Qué es este escalofrío, que acabo de sentir? Se que me lo ha causado este joven solo con mirarme... es como si su mirada me atrapará, a pesar de ser tan fría y no reflejar ningún sentimiento, causando me que me olvide del resto del mundo y que se me haga casi imposible dejar de mirar sus ojos. Es algo increíble hasta mis voz se pierde solo con mirarlo y mi cuerpo no responde a ninguna de mis órdenes esto nunca... antes me había sucedido." pensó y se pregunto mentalmente Aome, mientras era consiente de que el joven aun la seguía observando con sus fríos , pero seductores ojos dorados como el mismo oro.

Allí estaban los dos presidente y heredera uno delante del otro... separados solo por dos pasos en la oficina, justo delante del gran ventanal con vista de la ciudad, sin dejar de mirarse perdidos en sus miradas; los rayos del sol se filtraban a través del gran ventanal, iluminando aun mas la ya iluminada oficina y dándoles un brilló especial en sus ojos causados por la luz solar. Aome, separo levemente sus labios para pronunciar algunas palabras, cuando el inesperado sonido de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda lo que, causo que estas quedaran atascadas en su garganta, en el momento en que ella y el joven peliplata rompieron su contacto visual para mirar al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta que acabó de abrirse, al instante en que miraron vieron que un señor mayor de aproximadamente 68 años de edad, ingresaba a la oficina con su rostro totalmente endurecido por la seriedad que mostraba en este.

-Aome, ya veo porque no has entrado todavía a la sala de juntas creo no cera necesario que te presente al nuevo presidente ya lo has conocido. -hablo el viejo Totosay, hacia su nieta con su voz seria, estando de pie delante de ambos jóvenes.

-Disculpadme abuelo por haberlo conocido antes, es que no pude evitar entrar a lo oficina al ver que un desconocido había entrado a la oficina tuya y de mi padre -se disculpo y explico un poco apenada Aome, por haber sido tan curiosa y haberse dejado llevar.

El joven peliplata solo observaba la conversación entre abuelo y nieta con su rostro apacible y su postura de superioridad desde una distancia prudente, del otro lado de la oficina ya que esta al ser la presidencial era de gran amplitud.

-Esta bien Aome, vallamos ya a la sala de junta que los socios nos esperan -dijo Totosay, a su nieta la cual asintió y se acerco hasta el para salir de la oficina e ingresar juntos a la sala, el mayor miro, antes de comenzar a caminar, al joven peliplata el cual le comprendió que ya era hora de que todos lo conocieran así que en silencio avanzo hasta ellos para ingresar todos a la sala.

Segundos después ya se encontraban entrando a la sala de juntas, la cual estaba ubicada al frente de la oficina presidencial Aome, esta vez fue la primera en entrar y dirigirse a su asiento el cual estaba ubicado al lado del presidente, después le siguió Totosay, seguido de Sesshomaru, ambos hombres se quedaron de pie y Totosay, hizo un ademán con su mano a los socios indicándoles que daría inicio la reunión y el tomaría la palabra.

-Ante todo buenos días y disculpen la demora en dar inicio a la reunión, como todos los presentes ya saben esta reunión es para dar a conocer el nuevo presidente de la fábrica -comenzó su monólogo el ex presidente, llamando la atención de todos los socios -El cual es Sesshomaru Thaisho, el hijo único de mi viejo y difunto amigo Inu No Thaisho. -Cuando Totosay, pronunció el nombre del presidente todos en sincronía miraron al joven peliplata que se encontraba al lado del anciano, el joven al notar que era el centro de atención endureció su rostro mostrándoles su mas fría mirada, la cual congelaría el mismísimo infierno, el no se sentiría intimidado con esos cinco vejestorios que lo miraban con rabia y reprobación mal disimulada, nadie era capaz de intimidarlo o hacer siquiera que sintiera una migaja de miedo El era Sesshomaru Thaisho, heredero de una de las mas grande ricas y famosas cadena de Hoteles Risort del mundo.

-Quiero resaltar que esta decisión la he tomado, porque todos ustedes al principio se negaron a que mi nieta Aome, tomará las riendas de la empresa alegando que no sería capaz de llevarlas razón por la cual, me he visto en la tarea de buscar y traer un presidente que se que es capas de llevar las riendas de la fábrica, mientras mi nieta termina su carrera de fotografía, por lo que mientras el Joven Thaisho, se hará cargo de la fábrica hasta que ella culmine su carrera y cumpla sus 22 años. Si hay algún socio que no este de acuerdo con mi decisión que lo diga en este instante y rompemos nuestra sociedad ya que no pienso cambiar de opinión. - culmino su monólogo Totosay, de forma tanjante demostrándoles a los socios que no tomaría marcha atrás. A medida que terminaba de hablar hizo especial énfasis en la última oración.

El desagrado de los socios, en sus rostros se hizo presente, ante las ultimas palabras de Totosay, pero ninguno se arriesgó a decir alguna palabra dado que no les convenía romper lazos con la Fábrica Chikon No Tama, puesto que era la inversión que mas ganancias les brindaba, a parte de ser la mejor fábrica de Chocolate del país y de ser recoconocida a nivel mundial. Estarían locos si rompieran su sociedad con Totosay Higurashi, fundador de la fábrica y el segundo hombre mas rico del país.

-Amigo Higurashi, estoy seguro que hablo por todos al decir que estamos de acuerdo con vuestra decisión, y nos parece muy gratificante que la señorita Aome, termine su carrera antes de dedicarse a la fábrica por completo. -tomo el valor de hablar el señor Onigumo Karusaky, el cual era un señor de 55 años bajo, de tez blanca, pelo negro con apenas algunas canas, de ojos grises; y iba vestido de traje color negro, camisa blanca y corbata vino tintó. Todos los demás presentes apoyaron las palabras de Karusaky.

-Me alegra mucho que todos estén de acuerdo con mi abuelo - tomo la palabra y se coloco de pie, mientras hablaba, Aome -yo me siento contenta y segura de su elección del Joven Thaisho, como presidente porque presiento que hará un muy buen trabajo en ese cargo, sin mas que decir aparte de ser la primera en darte la bienvenida oficialmente a la Shikon No Tama. - finalizo su breve discurso y bienvenida con notable alegría en su voz.

Aome Higurashi, no tenia ningún inconveniente para que el no fuera el presidente, ya que dedujo que si era capaz de arriesgar su vida para salvar a una desconocida trabajaría de manejara honesta y justa con los demás o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba de el...

Unos minutos después todos los socios hicieron coro diciéndole al joven peliplata un ¡Bienvenido Sesshomaru Thaisho nuestro nuevo presidente!

A medida que Aome, estuvo hablando el joven Thaisho, la observo discretamente durante todo su pequeño discurso con un sutil destello de satisfacción en sus fríos ojos. Ella cuando termino de hablar segundos después se dio cuenta, ya que sintió, que su mirada estaba fija en ella sin saber ¿Por qué? no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, ocultando su nerviosismo con una sonrisa y volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, pero aun ya sentada todavía podía sentir esos fríos ojos dorados posados en ella causando que su piel se erizará al imaginarse la mirada que el peliplata le dirigía en ese instante. Se imagino su mirada, porque no tuvo el valor para girar su rostro y mirarlo, no porque le tuviera miedo sino porque... bueno ni siquiera ella sabia porque no tenia el valor de mirarlo.

\- Yo seguiré al pendiente de la fabrica junto con mi nieta, como Vice Presidente. -mencionó Totosay. -Joven Thaisho, ¿no dirá algunas palabras antes de presentarle a los socios? -dijo el mayor dirigiéndose al joven peliplata.

-Diré unas palabras... - comenzó diciendo el joven Thaisho, con su rostro apacible y su voz fría y intimidan te frío mirar, que hizo tragar grueso a los socios al escuchar su voz, Thaisho, solo dijo unas pocas pocas palabras y luego Totosay, comenzó a presentar a los socios a medida que los nombrara estos se levantaban de su asiento y así sucesivamente.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre presentaciones y cuando el reloj marco las 11:50am todos los socios se retiraron quedando en la sala solo Totosay, Aome y Sesshomaru, este último también iba a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se acerco a Aome, con pasos elegantes, que declaraban que el suelo que pisaba era suyo, con su mirada fría e indiferente y sin consentimiento en un rápido e impredecible movimiento tomo una de sus suaves y frágiles manos entre las suyas y se inclino un poco hasta posar su mano en sus labios y darle un sutil beso en sus nudillos, Aome, no cabía en la sorpresa de esa extraña acción de tomar su mano y mucho menos después que depositara un beso en ella, beso que causo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y que su corazón latiera mas rápido de lo normal al sentir sus labios sobre la piel de su mano. ¿Que demonios le estaba sucediendo a penas acaba de conocer a ese hombre? No lograba explicarse que era lo que le despertaba o provocaba Sesshomaru Thaisho.

Sesshomaru, fue consiente del estremecimiento que provocó en el cuerpo de Aome, y con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus sensuales labios, la miro a los ojos antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Señorita me siento alagado por las palabras que dijo de mi durante la reunión, espero no defraudarla -le dijo el joven Thaisho, con su típico tono de voz, prendada de un sutil toque de seducción en sus palabras, mirándola directamente a sus bellísimos ojos color chocolate, con su apenas perceptible sonrisa posada en sus sensuales labios, causándole a Aome, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, acusa de sus palabras y de que nuevamente podía apreciar los bellos ojos dorados fríos, indiferentes, sin ninguna emoción, tan misteriosos y a las vez tan malditamente Seductores de Sesshomaru Thaisho; unos ojos que cada que la miraban le robaban el aliento, nunca antes en su vida Aome, había visto unos ojos o un hombre así de seductor y a las vez tan intimidante y autoritario como lo era ese que estaba allí mirándola.

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra Sesshomaru, ya había soltado su mano y borrado de su rostro cualquier indicio de que en su rostro se hubiera posado una sonrisa, volviendo a tornar su rostro frío he indiferente, para luego girarse elegantemente y salir de la sala sin darle a la chica la oportunidad de decirle algo. Aome, solo pudo ver como el joven peliplata se marchaba... instintivamente llevó su mano a su pecho para sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón ¿Que le estaba sucediendo? Por alguna extraña razón sentía ganas de volver a verlo y perderse una y otra vez en su mirada fría y distante, pero que en ella causaba una revolución de sensaciones cuando el la miraba de esa manera.

Totosay, que había estado allí observado todo en silencio se sorprendió de la actitud del Joven Sesshomaru, hacia su nieta y al ver las reacciones que provocaba en ella apenas acabándolo de conocer solo pudo pensar con seguridad una cosa: "Si ese joven sigue comportándose así con mi nieta, me temo que ella es capaz de terminar enamorándose de el..."

Una hora y media después del término de la reunión.

En uno de los restaurant mas lujosos y prestigiosos de la ciudad se podía observar en una de las mesas mas alejadas a un apuesto joven mirar con indiferencia a la mujer que estaba sentada delante de el tomando una copa de vino tinto con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus rojos y provocativos labios.

-Así que lo has logrado... -pronuncio una vez mas la mujer, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, comenzando a molestar al joven delante de ella.

-Ya te he dicho que si. -pronuncio el joven con frialdad y aparente calma tratando de disimular su enojo.

-Excelente, esperó puedas lograr lo que te he pedido hijo mio -dijo la mujer con su tono de voz frío tornando su rostro a un mas frío que el de su hijo y borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades madre? -dijo con una voz fría tan fría que congelaría el sol de ser posible, ocultando la indignación y rabia que sentía por dentro.

-Por supuesto que no hijo, pero aun así si no tuvieses las habilidades sabes que debes de buscar la manera de lograrlo. Espero que puedas lograrlo, sino tu sabes lo que pasara si no lo logras...

Hijo y madre siguieron hablando por media hora mas, hasta que el joven peliplata se retiro del restauran, con su mirada por primera vez en años mostrando la rabia e indignación que sentía en esos momentos. Tendría que hacerlo, quisiera o no tendría que hacerlo y eso lo molestaba todavía más.

-Todos en esta vida tenemos un motivo o una razón para hacer las cosas y yo sin duda Tengo una razón...- se dijo el joven peliplata así mismo con voz dura y decidida, antes de ingresar a su vehículo, el cual era un lamborgine ejecutivo color negro, con vidrios polarizados y rines cromados, para dirigirse hacia su Thonhouse* ubicado en la mas lujosa y mejor zona residencial de la ciudad entera. Durante todo el trayecto su rostro no se relajo ni se mantuvo impasible...

Continuará...

Thonhouse (no se si se escribe asi) es un como un Penthouse (Suite presidencial), pero mucho MAS Grande y con mas Lujos.

Ya apareció Sessh, en la historia, y ha comenzado el Sessh x Aome Así que l@s invito a que sigan leyendo mi historia y descubran que mas sucederá...

¡Ahora es que se pondrá buena la historia!

Notas de Autora: Queridos lectores y queridas lectoras, acá les he dejado el capitulo 6 de mi historia espero les haya gustado Como ven esta vez tarde menos en actualizar ¡Si!

Agradecimientos: Les agradezco a tod@s los que leen, votan, comentan, siguen u agregan mi historia a su lista de lectura, eso me hace Súper feliz! El saber que les gusta mi historia.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Porfa les pido que comenten que les esta pareciendo mi historia, si quieren que le cambie o agregue algo mas. Acepto sugerencias de lo que vendrá de aquí en adelante en la historia.

Sin mas que decir... se despide:

Adry Thaisho.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
